I Remember
by An Emo and A Nerd
Summary: Takes place where Champion left off. June walks away from their conversation in fear of hurting Day once again. But what if something she said accidentally brings Day back to her? What if Day remembers? Rated T for kissing, maybe minor language. Switches POVs between June and Day, so some of the chapters might be short. Written by Nerd. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**June:**

Day… _Daniel_ had stared at me with such wonder in his eyes, I was sure for a second he remembered everything about me. It took me a minute to realize what his eyes had been missing: the pain and torment and grief I had caused. It had been my fault that he was broken all those years ago, _my fault_. The image of him crying in what was left of his house sprung to my mind, and I needed to get away from him. To stay out of his life. Forever. I had assured myself I would never see him again, and if I did see him I would say nothing. But despite this promise to myself I _did_ say something, I had responded to him and introduced myself. He remembered a little, I could tell. And in the moment I pictured him crying, I knew I had to get away. I had to leave him alone, let him continue living his new life without me. If it broke my heart, so what? At least Day wouldn't get hurt.

So in that moment in the middle of the street, as he was shaking my hand, I pulled away. I lowered my eyes to the ground, not wanting to bear his reaction. "I-I have to go. I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry about everything._ " My heart twinged with sadness at the thought of having to say goodbye without actually saying goodbye one more time.

I pulled myself out of the memory and turned my back to Day. _Daniel_ , now. As I took a step forward and try to regain my composure, I was shocked when Eden, five paces behind Day, called, "Wait! You'll still go to Tess's for dinner, right?"

I knew what he was thinking. He wanted Day and I to reconnect, after all these years. But why? I just shrugged it off, knowing it wouldn't matter.

"Of course," I lied. I wouldn't come. I'd fake being sick, or maybe fly out of the city tonight and go anywhere but Tess's. Anywhere but back on the path of hurting _Daniel_.

For a split second I turned and looked into Day's eyes, where his brilliant blue eyes were unfocused. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes moved back and forth over my face as if trying to read it. His mouth was pressed into a firm line, something he used to do when he was concentrating really hard on something.

 _This is goodbye, forever_ , I had thought. My eyes flicked to Eden, who was trying to give us space. He gave me a sad smile, as if he knew I was lying. Eden opened his mouth as if to say something, but I walked away before I could hear it.

So here I am, slowly wandering back to Ruby sector, to my apartment where I have lived alone since Ollie died. For possibly the first time in my life, I ignore what I've been trained to notice. I stop counting distance between buildings, stop noting the people and their clothes and appearances, I stop counting the minutes it has been since I saw Day. God, meeting him again messed with my mind. I have no choice but to fold in on myself, emptying my mind and my heart so I won't feel the pain of walking away. I am numb.

Eventually I make it back to my apartment, and open the door. But something stops me. A slight noise behind me powers on all of my senses again as my training kicks in. Someone is behind me. How did I not notice them following me? I silently scold myself, and pretend to fiddle with the handle to have an extra three seconds to think.

This has to be an enemy. The only people who would trail me would be someone either attempting to harm me or someone spying on me. Either way, I need to find out why.

I turn and quickly glide to the side at the same time, using surprise to my advantage. The first impression I have of the person is that it's a male, and he's tall and muscular. In two seconds I have his arm pulled behind his back tightly and have forced him to his knees. "What-"

My vision tunnels. All I see is shoulder-length blond hair, and I can't breathe. "Da-Daniel" I murmur, tripping over his name as I almost call him Day.

He _laughs._ And my heart flutters in my chest. I instantly let him go, and he slowly stands and turns to face me with his hands out in an appeasing gesture.

I step backwards until my back hits the closed door. "What are you doing here?" I tried to make the words sound harsh and strict. In his eyes, all he knows is that I'm friends with Tess. And because of my Republic uniform, that I'm an agent. So I have to act my position of power, but I fail miserably. The words come out shaky and… sad.

I finally meet his eyes, and I see something I never believed I'd see.

"June."

Recognition.

I breathe in sharply and my eyes widen. " _Daniel_ , what are you doing here? Did you- did you follow me?"

Day takes two long strides forward, wraps his arms around my back, and presses his lips against mine. I blink in shock, not even closing my eyes. My hands reach up to wrap around his neck without me thinking about it; their place when we kissed over a decade ago.

I finally break away gasping for air, but Day doesn't pull all the way back. He rests his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I feel his breath hot against my lips.

"You know that I'm not Daniel. My name is Day. To you, sweetheart, I will always be Day. _I remember._ "

The way Day looks at me now is the same way he looked at me the day I was almost killed by Commander Jameson, when we met in the hospital before I found out I was Patient Zero. God, how long ago even was that? His eyes are full of emotion: of concern, of fear, of excitement, of passion, of _love_. He's returned to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day:**

I felt the memories start to jettison into my brain, the wall in my head that I'd faced for the last ten years broken into millions of shards. All by her. "I'm so sorry. _I'm sorry about everything_." She said as she turned away from me.

I felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu, and the memory was torn through the crack created in the wall when I first saw her face walking in the street. She had been sick, we were in some underground tunnel or bunker… headed to the Colonies? I thought I served the Republic? And she was so vulnerable and weak in that moment. We had been screaming at each other but even in my anger I remembered how much I loved her. It was always her.

That was all it took. One memory, and everything else came pouring in faster and faster until I couldn't focus on June saying something to Eden because I was watching the final piece of the time I had lost slide into place and she was right there _right there_ in front of me after all these years, all this time we had lost and I had lost _her_ but she was here I wanted her back.

When I came back to my body, the missing piece of my life restored, she was gone. She had walked away. I had let her get away. Again.

I turned to Eden, eyes wide, and as his eyes met mine he could tell that I remembered. And he could see the crazy look in my eyes, the drastic impulsive thing I was about to do.

"Daniel, you must be confused and hurt right now. I know you want to go to her but we should call the doctors, make sure there is nothing wrong with your head. What if remembering somehow damaged your brain again?" Eden wrung his hands together, looking torn.

 _He knew who June was._ He had planned this dinner with Tess, so we could reconnect after all these years. Did he know I would get my memory back? And Tess, oh god. The memory of what she confessed to me rose to the surface of the lake I hadn't had time to swim in. She had kissed me? She confessed her feelings for me? Why had she stayed silent, after I forgot? Why hadn't she told me again?

Because of June.

She knew how I felt about her, and she had held back, giving me space.

"No, Eden. I have to go get her. I…" I lost the words, and all it took was a small nod from Eden before I took off, sprinting in the direction of her apartment in Ruby sector.

So here I am, dodging pedestrians and taking the back alleys I know so well. Running gives me time to think, as my feet pound against the concrete roads and sidewalks and my lungs gasp for air. This is how I should feel. Except one thing is missing. June.

I think about how the Republic didn't tell me the whole truth. They told me every goddy detail but anything about June. I was a lone rebel, in their eyes. And even when I spent months in therapy in the hospital in Antarctica, when I looked up pictures and news articles and anything I could find about me on their high tech software, she was never there. Who took her away? Did June order this, or did Anden? Who made that call on my behalf? Whoever it was knew that I wouldn't have wanted that. They must've known.

Anden. The mere name cuts through me. I bring to mind the image of June and Anden kissing when she was sent in under Razor's assassination attempt on Anden. He loved her. And, honestly, I couldn't blame him. _They might be together now_. The thought makes me instantly stop, stricken. But I shake my head and start running again, determined to see June.

I file through each of the memories, playing back the two years of my life that I missed like a video. Eventually I make it to the end, and remember the day I forgot everything. I was shot, like they said. Was June there? Did she know that Commander Jameson was going to shoot me? I honestly don't know.

That particular memory brings back a hundred questions. Why did June sit back and let herself be removed from my life forever? She was in the hospital room with me when I woke up, and she tried to downplay her role as a simple Republic soldier, when she knew she was _so much more than that_. Why didn't she remind me?

I eventually reach the apartment building. I was too late to see the route June took, but she should be back by now. Or at least close to it. I walk nonchalantly outside, pacing back and forth in a wide circle with my eyes trained on the crowd. Looking for June, with her high ponytail and alert eyes, showing the brilliant mind behind them. I wait for half an hour, suddenly concerned.

When she comes wandering through a sudden part in the crowd, her eyes are trained on the crowd. I swear, it's like seeing her for the first time all over again. Long brown hair, pulled up in the casual yet beautiful high ponytail. Posture perfect… but it's not. Her shoulders are slightly slouched forward, and her steps are the steps of someone who doesn't know where they're going anymore. She looks numb, completely hollow, and it makes me want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her until I can feel her smile against my lips.

I don't think talking to her in the lobby is the best place for what I'm about to do, so I follow her up to her floor. By the time I turn the corner she is fiddling with the doorknob. I walk closer, not knowing how I want to let her know I'm here. A simple "hey" sounds basic and stupid, and I can't exactly profess my love for her after more than ten years of zero contact, can I?

Turns out I don't need to let her know I'm here. She turns quickly and has me immobilized before I could register what was happening. "What-", she starts to exclaim, then recognition flares across her face. Her eyes widen, and her mouth opens in a small _o_.

I can't help but laugh. That's my girl, taking out targets within minutes without missing a beat. Although I internally wince at what the Antarctican agents would think of me. But then I remember who this is, and laugh a second time at the thought of June versus the few agents I met in Antarctica.

June releases me and backs away, giving me space. But I don't want space between us.

"Da-Daniel." She stutters, and my given name sounds _wrong_ coming from her mouth. _That's not my name._ I had told her why I chose Day as my nickname, and it suddenly feels wrong that I've been called Daniel for the past ten years. At one time, I only let my family call me Daniel. But now look at me. Look at how I've changed.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice cracks, and I see pain flash in her eyes. Come to think of it I must've had the last ten years easy, when she had to deal with the pain of remembering yet losing me. _I'm so sorry_.

But that's not the first thing I need to do or say. "June,"

" _Daniel_ , what are you doing here? Did you- did you follow me?"

I choose not to answer and step forward and wrap my arms around her back, pulling her close to me. My lips find hers, and it feels so _right_ as I kiss her. I feel her eyelashes against my cheek, so I know she hasn't closed her eyes. I bathe in the love filling my heart right now, the rightness of June and I, and only break away when I can't breathe.

My forehead rests against hers. "You know that I'm not Daniel. My name is Day. To you, sweetheart, I will always be Day. _I remember._ "

June's eyes well up with tears. I've returned home.


End file.
